A device may include several collocated wireless communication units. For example, the device may include a cellular communication unit, a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) communication unit, a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) communication unit, and the like.
Some of the wireless communication units may require an accurate clock to perform one or more functionalities. For example, the GNSS communication unit may require an accurate clock for acquiring one or more GNSS satellites, in order to enable an estimation of a location of the device.
The device may include a single clock source configured to provide the accurate clock to all of the wireless communication units. The single clock source may distribute the accurate clock by providing a uni-directional signal to the wireless communication units.